


The Dressing Room

by DunFunJoseph



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A lot - Freeform, American Music Awards, BOI this has smut, I like memes do y'all like mems?, M/M, Oh this is kinky just saying they pull out toys and stuff, Read it it's trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunFunJoseph/pseuds/DunFunJoseph
Summary: Tyler and Josh have some alone time in the dressing room





	

Tylers Pov

 

 

“And the winners of the Pop Rock Category is Twenty One Pilots!!” The Three announcer's shout in unison.

 

We walk toward the stairs and josh attempts to grab my hand but i gently slap it away and continue toward the stage. I knew that Josh would be pissed that i pushed his hand away but we’re in public. 

 

Josh walks past me with a threatening mischievous smirk ‘Shit….I’m fucked…Literally’ 

 

They hand the trophy to me and i hand it to Josh and begin my speech. 

 

-time skip because fuck typing that-

 

We walk off stage baring our smiles, going backstage to our dressing room. We shuffle in and right away I'm pushed up against the door. 

 

Josh starts trailing kisses down my neck. He hears someone walking toward the door and bites down on my neck. 

 

I smother my moan in my shoulder. The hall gets louder and Josh smiles widely. He starts rubbing me off through my pants. I could feel myself getting harder by the second. I can feel my hard on rubbing against my Klein underwear.

 

“I’m gonna punish you TyJo” He sweetly smiles but his eyes told a whole different story.

 

“Get on your knees” He demands. I drop to my knees and start to unzip his pants. 

 

“Eager huh?” I nod my head “ Well that’s not gonna change the fact that I'm angry baby boy”

 

“Joshy I-we can’t hold hands in public….People will look at us oddly.” 

 

“That’s fine, they’ll know that you’re mine and only mine.”

 

I smile and pull down josh's boxers, his cock springing out and falling on his stomach. I grab it by the base lining his mouth up with the tip. I delicately lick the tip, making josh shiver. I take josh’s cock till my nose touched his pelvis bone. 

 

Small grunts and his breath hitching as I bobbed my head. I lick over his slit, driving him wild by the second. Josh grabs my hair taking control and mouth fucking me. His grip tightens and his abdomen flexes. I start to suck harder and bob my head faster

 

“I’m Gonna-” Josh whispers i take his cock down to the base, shooting his load down my throat. Letting him slip through my mouth i get up and he starts pushing me toward the dressing room mirrors. 

 

“You ready to get punished, baby boy?” Josh walks toward his bag pulling out a cock ring,and lube.

 

I gulped hard knowing exactly what he was doing. 

 

“I promise I'll be a good boy, Josh please don’t make me put on the ring” my breath hitches as he comes closer with the ring, he smiles at me and slides the ring down my shaft.

 

I grip onto the dresser, I’m gonna stretch you out.” I walk toward the dresser and spread my legs. I look back at him, slicking his fingers in lube.

 

Without notif I feel two fingers working into me. I quietly hiss from the pain. He starts scissoring his fingers and going in and out. The pain subdues into pleasure quickly.

 

“J-joshy, p-please.”

 

“Please, what?” He stops working his fingers into me and grabs my ass ruffly.

 

“Please f-fuck me, I n-need you, Daddy.”

 

He smirks and lets go of my ass. I hear a faint tear.

 

“Joshy you don’t need to wear a condom, we’ve done 'this' thousands of times” He drops the packet and walks over to me. He lays his head on my back but then begins to kiss it ruffly, going lower and lower each kiss till he reaches my ass. I could feel his hot breath, making me shiver.

 

He spreads my ass to get better access to my hole. He gives it one long lick and then dips his tongue in and out.

 

“J-josh” I say through short gasp.

 

“Hmm?” He hums but continues to give me a rim job.

 

“I need you now.” He stops rimming me and stands up, slamming his dick into me”

 

“Ah-ah-ah-fuk-j-osh-ah” He pounds into me with a smooth rhythm making me almost forget my own language.

 

“Baby boy, We’ve made it so far. I’m so proud of you” He puts his head in the crook of my neck. I could feel small droplets of water falling onto my back. 

 

I reposition myself to face josh, without removing his cock.

 

“Daddy, We did it.” I wrap my arms around his neck, he starts pumping in me at an erratic pace and I could feel my stomach tensing.

 

“I-I’m close, D-addy.” 

 

“Me too, Baby boy. Let’s come together” Josh whispers huskily.

 

He thrust in irregularly hitting my g-spot, driving me wild. and in an instant, we come together, all of my love juices covering the dresser and ourselves. 

 

Josh pulls out and I could feel my legs getting weak, using Josh's body and the dresser as a crutch.

 

The room was quiet only our hard breathing echoing around the room.

 

“I love you” I whisper to Josh 

 

“I love you too, baby boy.” He smiles and kisses my lips. Kissing me gingerly.

 

“Haha Josh we have to go, we are kind of going live in less than 15 minutes” I smile through the kisses.

 

“Okay fine, but we’re continuing this later.” He walks over to his bag and pulls out his shorts.

 

“Don’t throw up Jishwa” I throw my shirt at him, running away

 

“SHUT UP!” He chases me around the room, catching me and grabbing me by the chin.

 

“Good luck, Baby. You’re gonna need it.” He slaps my ass and walks away

 

“I can barely walk because of you.” I roll my eyes and pull my ripped muscle tee on

 

“You won't be able to even move after tonight” He smirks. 

 

“5 minutes!” A crew member yells from outside the door.

 

“You ready baby boy?” 

 

“Readier than I'll ever be”


End file.
